


Escape to Witch Mountain 2

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Escape to Witch Mountain 2

Escape to Witch Mountain 2

Once, eight years ago, a planet in a distant galaxy had to be evacuated because it was on a collision course with one of its twin suns. The people of that planet had to find a new place to live and they searched until they found the planet Earth. They landed on a mountain that the locals called Witch Mountain, near Misty Valley and the town of Stony Creek. The people of Earth avoided Witch Mountain and that suited the visitors just fine, because they want to be left alone. Some of the ships, however, didn't make it and lots of people died, orphaning lots of children. The children were all sets of twins, a brother and sister. The girls all had blue star cases with the double gold star emblem, each containing a map to guide the children to Witch Mountain and their home. Tony and Tia were the first to make it, after escaping from a villainous millionaire named Aristotle Bolt who wanted to use their powers for personal gain, his henchman Lucas Deranian, as well as a lot of policemen and a crowd of crazed townspeople who had branded them with witches. They had the help of gruff, but kindly camper named Jason O'Day and they finally were welcomed by their uncle Bené who took them home in their spaceship. Jason had promised Bené that he would try to spot some of these missing kids and bring them home. Two of these children were the Benson twins, Terry and Carrie, and this is their story.

12-year-old Terry and Carrie Benson where on their way to the Willow Hills orphanage in Brooklyn, New York after their adoptive parents died. They met the head of the orphanage, Mrs. Rivers, and immediately went inside to fill out the necessary paperwork. That was where they met Trevor, the orphanage's bully, who was also filling out papers. He immediately tried to steal the pen Carrie had had since Christmas, after she lent it to him because his ran out of ink. Carrie managed to snatch it out of Trevor's pocket eventually and the two went outside to join the other kids. Terry joined in a game of baseball, but everyone began to notice something was odd when Terry jumped over 20 feet in the year to catch a ball! That was when Trevor accused Terry of standing on something to catch the ball, but then Trevor went back there and found nothing for Terry to stand on and said that he had cheated. Then a fight ensued in which Terry jumped several feet back in the air and levitated a baseball glove, which he smushed in Trevor's face. Then he made the glove into a fist and caused it to hit Trevor in the face. When Trevor tried to hit Terry back, Terry levitated a baseball bat, which Trevor hit instead and hurt his knuckles. After this, people started to draw away and Carrie admonished him for doing the "spooky stuff" again, and they wound up playing by themselves after that because no one wanted to come near them.

One day, a boy named Riff was with his gang when one of the gang members named Baby John came running down the street calling his name. “What’s with you Baby John?” Riff asked. “I just passed by the Willow Hills orphanage down the street and I saw they took in some new kids just today!” Baby John replied. “And why do I care about that?” Riff asked. “Because the kids look familiar. I think we've seen them before. What were their names again? Teddy and Cathy? Temmy and Catty? I can't remember,” Baby John said. “Was it Terry and Carrie Benson?” Riff asked. “That's it,” Baby John replied. “We have to go see them! Let’s go.” Riff called to his friends. He remembered the twins from when they were both five-years old. They were being pulled onto a boat after their own boat had crashed into the water and the other people in their boat had drowned. He remembered that they hadn’t spoken when he’d first seen them and that someone had mentioned that the twins spoke Russian or Norwegian, but what he didn’t know was that the twins’ people all had ultrasonic voices that no one else could hear because they were mental. They saw the twins adopted by the Benson family and didn’t know where they went after  that. Riff and the boys ran down to the orphanage and sure enough, it was the same twins they remembered from so long ago. The boys had arrived just in time to see the whole incident with the baseball game and the fight with Trevor. They were completely in awe of Terry’s powers and didn’t know where they came from.

One day, the kids were going on a field trip to see Snow White and the Seven Dwarves but before they even left the orphanage, Trevor tried to steal Carrie’s star case. Terry was going to fight Trevor to get it back, but their cat Fae managed to knock it out of Trevor’s hands (unknowingly dislodging the map that would lead the twins home). After the movie was over, Terry and Carrie saw Lucas Deranian across the street about to get into his car. At that moment, Carrie had a vision that the car was about to get hit. The twins ran across the street to warn him (not knowing that this was exactly Mr. Deranian and his boss Mr. Bolt had been looking for, ever since losing Tony and Tia Malone some years before). After Carrie was proven right only a moment later, Deranian told Mr. Bolt what he’d found and they proceeded to arrange for custody of the twins in order to exploit their powers as they’d done with Tony and Tia. The twins only went because they didn’t have a choice, not because they wanted to. Riff and the boys were disappointed to find out that their buddies had left the orphanage and managed to track them to Bolt’s new house in Westchester. He’d lost the old one when he got into debt from being a frivolous spender. They was the twins do amazing things in their rooms, including making marionettes dance without touching them!

Eventually, the twins caught onto Bolt’s plans for them and they ran away that night. They had discovered the map in Carrie’s star case the night after the field trip had made plans to go there. Now was their chance to discover their origins. They made it out of the mansion, but then the alarms went off and they had to run for it. They got to the gate, and it wouldn’t open, so Terry had Carrie call Lightning—the horse that she had befriended while at the mansion—to the gate, while he worked at the lock with his mind and his harmonica. Lightning was soon on his way, but the guard dogs reached them first. Carrie used her powers to make the dogs chase their masters instead and then used her powers to help her brother with the gate. Between the two of them, thanks and have it unlocked. Then Lightning arrived and the twins energized themselves, levitating onto his back. They then rode Lightning out of there. They eventually had to leave Lightning in a field where he’d be safe and continue on foot. Riff and the others had been hiding near Bolt’s mansion and had followed the twins to see where they were headed. As such, the boys managed to see the twins open the locked gate, turn the dogs on their masters, and energize. This made them wonder just what kind of people Terry and Carrie were.

The twins eventually managed to find help in the form of Jason O’Day—the same gruff old camper who’d helped Tony and Tia years before. He saw Carrie’s star case and immediately realized that they were some of Tony and Tia’s people and agreed to help them when he learned Aristotle Bolt was after them. They managed to dodge Deranian and Bolt, as well as a group of witch hunters and several cops, making it all the way to Stony Creek and the Misty Valley Cooperative. Terry then used the phone book to call the Castaway family.

> **Telephone Operator:** Misty Valley Cooperative
> 
> **Terry:** I’d like to speak to the Castaway family.
> 
> **Telephone Operator:** Are you looking for Mr. Castaway?
> 
> **Terry:** Yes!
> 
> Telephone Operator: Is this Terry?
> 
> **Terry:** Yes!
> 
> **Telephone Operator:** Is Carrie there with you?
> 
> **Terry:** Yes!
> 
> **Telephone Operator:** Thank the stars! We’ve been searching for you for years! Now listen closely. Go out the back door to Mr. O’Day’s camper.

The twins followed the operator’s instructions and got into the camper, not noticing that Riff and the boys had followed them, hidden outside the building during the phone conversation and had stowed away in the camper. Mysterious voice: Now children, we want to make sure Deranian and Bolt don’t lose you because we’ve got a plan to make them see that you’re out of their reach forever. After a long and involved car chase, Bolt spotted a route that would let Deranian cut in ahead of the camper, but just when the camper was about to ram Deranian’s car, it flew right over it instead! Riff and the boys were amazed at this and had to restrain themselves from whooping in delight. They were right alongside Bolt in the helicopter at one point and he was shocked to see them. When they went through a cloud bank, Bolt’s helicopter somehow ended up flying upside down.

The kids made it safely to witch Mountain and the voice just told them to get out and wait. Soon enough, the kids were greeted by their grandfather Benje, and I had presumed dead!. And Carrie ran into him and Benje thanked Jason for bringing the kids safely home. Riff and the boys came out the back the camper and asked what was going on. Terry and Carrie were surprised to see them and Benje agreed to show the boys the kids’ transportation home. Boy, were Riff and the Jets surprised to see a flying saucer hidden behind a mass of trees! This was the answer to where the twins’ powers came from—the two kids and Benje were aliens! In the meantime, Deranian’s car arrived and Bolt’s helicopter made a very bad upside down landing. When the motor stopped, Bolt tumbled out and asked where the children were. Then, a whooshing sound was heard as the spaceship rose up from behind the trees with the children and Benje inside. The passengers all waved to Jason, who held Fae in his arms. He had volunteered to take care of her for them, in their absence. The spaceship then took off into the sky and headed toward the twins’ new home.

****  
  



End file.
